Drables con un nombre
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Unas pequeñas historias, no tienen que ver, cada una con la otra. Según me ha dicho mi Onee-chan, se llaman drabbles, pero no se...:3 BSxT ¡Disfruten! Besos Erecciones Arañazos Tunaki Recolecciones Inocentes Zapatillas
1. B de Besos

Este es un fic de BSxT.

Black Star tiene 17 años, y Tsubaki 18.

Todavía no se han declarado.

* * *

**~B **de** B**esos

Hay estábamos...los dos...en una agradable tarde de mayo...casi estaba anocheciendo y estábamos en casa, sentados.

Tú me estabas vendando una herida que me hizo un demonio en el brazo. Los dos estábamos callados...yo estaba sonrojado y miraba hacía el suelo, y de vez en cuando te miraba. Tú seguías vendándome la herida, y de vez en cuando, cuando yo te miraba, tú me mirabas, sonreías y yo te imitaba, y me sonrojaba un poco más.

Cuando terminaste de vendarme la herida, me miraste, sonreiste, me miraste el pelo y empezaste a quitarme trozos de tierra del pelo.

Yo me sonrojé más, pero sin que tú pudieras notarlo.

Yo te miraba de reojo, pero tú no te dabas cuenta.

Cuando terminaste, me miraste y sonreiste. Yo te miré y sonreí también.

Tú te fuiste acercando poco a poco a mi. Yo me sonrojé más y me sorprendí.

=¿Me va a besar?=me pregunté.

En verdad, estaba deseando que te acercaras más, que juntaras tus labios con los mios. Siempre había deseado ese momento, siempre te había querido besar...demostrarte todo lo que te amaba, y este era el momento...

Pero ese momento no llegó. Antes de que, ni si quiera, nuestros labios se rozaran, te paraste. ¡Te paraste, Tsubaki!

Yo te miré triste, preguntándome por qué no me besaste.

Tú estabas un poco sonrojada, no como yo, que no me sonrojaba tanto como tú algunas veces, pero ahora estaba más sonrojado que tú.

Tú te fuiste alejando poco a poco, pero yo no quería que te alejaras...así que te cogí la mano, te empujé contra mi y junté tus labios con los mios.

Yo abrí un poco los ojos para ver tu reacción, y te vi con los ojos muy abiertos, que me miraron con una expresión de sorpresa.

Yo te miré y estuvimos así un poco, hasta que poco a poco, fuiste cerrando los ojos, y yo te imité.

Me gustaba esa sensación. Tus labios sabían muy bien, estar a tu lado me tranquilizaba...¡Dios, que bien me sentía!

Y el aire. ¡El maldito aire! Por culpa de él nos tuvimos que separar. Los dos jadeábamos sonrojados. En el momento en el que nos separamos maldije al aire.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos, en silencio; pero tú dijiste:

-B-Black Star...

Yo atendí.

-Yo...yo no alcanzaba a-a quitarte un trozo de tierra del pelo...-dijiste sonrojada y nerviosa.

En ese momento me quedé de piedra. ¿¡La había besado para nada? Me había sentido muy bien cuando nos besábamos, pero ahora, cada vez que nos viéramos, no seríamos los mismos, no confiarías tanto en mi...

Lo había fastidiado todo.

-Yo...-dije, aunque no sabía que decir.

Los dos nos mirábamos, yo era el que más sonrojado estaba, y no sabía como reaccionar, quería morirme ahora mismo.

Quería cerrar los ojos y salir corriendo, pero en vez de eso, abrí mis ojos en señal de sorpresa.¿Por qué?  
Porque tú, ¡TÚ, TSUBAKI!¡TÚ!, me besaste.

Cuando estábamos besándonos, yo todavía con los ojos abiertos, tú abriste un poco el ojo derecho para mirarme. Yo te miré y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, y disfrutando de tu beso.

Cuando los dos nos separamos, sonrojados, tú dijiste:

-B-Black Star...

-Tsubaki...-dije yo.

Tú sonreiste, yo sonreí y te abracé, y tú aceptaste encantada mi abrazo.

Cuando seguíamos abrazándonos, tú dijiste, en un tono muy bajo:

-Black Star...

-Tsubaki...-dije yo, en tu mismo tono.

-Te amo...-dijiste.

-Yo también te amo Tsubaki...-dije yo.

Los dos nos miramos y poco a poco, nos fuimos besando.

Cuando nos separamos, sonreímos y nos volvimos a abrazar.

-Te quiero...-te susurré en el oído.

-Yo también te quiero...Black Star...-dijiste tú.

Cuando nos separamos, sonreímos y tú me preguntaste:  
-Black Star...¿puedo dormir contigo?  
Yo te besé en la frente y te dije:

-Claro, Tsubaki...

Tú sonreiste más, me agarraste la mano, te levantaste, obligándome a mi a levantarme también, y me dirigiste a mi cuarto.

Yo sonreí y te seguí. Cuando estuvimos en mi cuarto, los dos entramos en la cama, te abracé, tú me besaste y los dos nos dormimos.

…

_FIN_

Weeeeeee

Esto está visto desde un punto que tendría que haber explicado antes...

¡Bene! Esto es como si Black Star se lo estuviera contando a Tsubaki.

:3

Próximo:  
E

¿Qué palabra podrá ser?...

CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAN. (Música de misterio)


	2. E de Erección

Esto es un BSxT.

Black Star tiene 17 años y Tsubaki 18.

Ya se han declarado y ya han mantenido relaciones sexuales.

* * *

**~E** de **E**rección

Tsubaki suspiró...suspiró porque no tenía un plan para poder hacer lo que quería.

Llevaba deseándolo durante una semana, pero necesitaba un plan.

No podía pedirle tal cosa, así como así, a Black Star.

Necesitaba pensar...y después de pensar durante una semana entera, se le ocurrió una idea...un plan perfecto, pero necesitaría ayuda, una ayuda que solo podía conseguir en una persona que había vivido fuera de Japón...

-Entonces...¿podrías conseguir algo parecido?-preguntó Tsubaki, en un lugar apartado.

-Claro...pero tardaría casi dos días en ir y venir...-dijo Yin*.

-No hay problema...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Bien...saldré esta tarde a las 5...teniendo en cuenta que se tardan 11 horas, que hay que estar 2 horas antes...-empezó a decir Yin, pero siguió en un tono muy bajo.

-Mañana por la mañana te la traigo, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Yin después de contar.

Tsubaki asintió y se fue a su departamento.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Alguien llamó a la puerta del departamento de Tsubaki y Black Star.

Black Star estaba entrenando y Tsubaki fue a abrir.

Y sonrió con lo que se encontró, pues Yin estaba en la puerta, con eso que Tsubaki necesitaba.

Tsubaki cogió eso.

-Tengo una mala y una buena noticia...-dijo Yin.

-¿La buena?-preguntó Tsubaki un poco preocupada.

-Esa leche condensada esta muy dulce y sabe muy bien...-dijo Yin.

-...¿la mala?-preguntó Tsubaki, con menos ganas.

-No es muy bueno comer antes de lo que vas a hacer...tú intenta que te vea lo antes posible...-dijo Yin.

Tsubaki asintió, entró en el departamento y guardó el bote en el frigorífico.

Cuando Black Star terminó de entrenar, se sentó en el sofá y miró a su derecha, y como la puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, pudo ver a Tsubaki.

Pudo ver como Tsubaki bebía un baso de agua, como abría el frigorífico, sacaba un bote y lo abría.

También pudo ver como Tsubaki metía la yema de su dedo en el bote, y al sacarlo, estaba manchado de un líquido blanco y un poco espeso.

Black Star se sonrojó.

Tsubaki sonrió, sacó un poco la lengua y se chupó la yema del dedo.

Black Star se sonrojó más.

Cuando Tsubaki terminó, metió medio dedo en el bote, lo sacó y comenzó a lamerlo de una forma lenta.

Black Star no dejaba de mirarla, con la boca un poco abierta.

Tsubaki siguió haciendo lo mismo. A veces metía el dedo entero, se lo metía en la boca y poco a poco lo iba sacando. A veces se lamía los dedos de una forma provocativa, y otras veces, dejaba que el líquido cayese a su lengua, poniendo el dedo un poco más arriba de ella.

Black Star estaba embobado y sonrojado, se levantó del sofá y se quedó en la puerta de la cocina, mirando lo que hacía Tsubaki.

Tsubaki sabía perfectamente que Black Star la había visto todo ese tiempo, y que ahora estaba en la puerta, así que terminó de lamer uno de sus dedos y le preguntó, con una voz muy inocente:

-¿Estás bien?

Black Star no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacía arriba con los ojos, sin levantar la cabeza, y se dejó caer hacía atrás.

Tsubaki se sorprendió, dejó el bote en la mesa y se sentó de rodillas al lado de Black Star, que estaba tumbado y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Black Star,¿Estas bien?-preguntó Tsubaki alarmada.

Black Star abrió lentamente los ojos y asintió, sonrojado.

Tsubaki se tranquilizó un poco.

-Tsubaki...-la llamó Black Star.

Tsubaki lo miró.

-Hazme un favor...-dijo él.

Tsubaki asintió, y Black Star se señaló el pene.

Tsubaki dirigió la mirada hacía allí y lo que vio le provocó un sonrojo, pues Black Star estaba teniendo una, muy notable, erección.

Tsubaki miró a Black Star, que se llevó la mano al pelo y dijo:  
-¿Sabes ya lo que quiero?-muy sonrojado.

Tsubaki sonrió, se puso encima suya y lo besó.

Black Star correspondió el beso, y cuando se separaron, Tsubaki le quitó la camiseta a Black Star.

Tsubaki comenzó a besar el cuello de Black Star, que solo dijo:

-Tsubaki...

Tsubaki lo miró, sonrió, lo besó y al separarse, le dijo:

-Relájate y disfruta...-en un tono muy provocador.

Black Star asintió.

Tsubaki le quitó a Black Star las calzonas, dejándolo en boxers.

Después, empezó a besar el pecho de Black Star, y poco a poco se fue dirigiendo a la cintura.

Black Star se sonrojó más y dijo:

-Tsubaki, ¡para!-sin levantar la voz.

-No pasa nada, Black Star...tranquilízate...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡No!¡Si pasa!¡Pasa que la ventana está abierta y nos están viendo todos!-dijo Black Star nervioso.

-¿¡Qué?-preguntó Tsubaki, mirando a la ventana.

Cuando Tsubaki se quitó de encima de Black Star, al escuchar lo que había dicho, Black Star se levantó y echó las cortinas y suspiró.

Tsubaki se levantó, sonrojada, se dirigió a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama.

Black Star fue al cuarto de ella, se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-Anímate...primero...nadie sabía quien somos...y segundo, no nos han pillado haciendo nada especial...sería malo si nos hubieran pillado en mitad del orgasmo, ¿no?

Tsubaki lo miró y sonrió, Black Star tenía razón.

Black Star sonrió.

Tsubaki le miró el miembro de Black Star y lo vio todavía con la erección.

-Black Star...todavía sigues con la erección...-dijo Tsubaki, con una voz juguetona.

-¿Eh?...Si bueno...supongo que hasta que no tenga sexo no se irá...-dijo Black Star sonrojándose más y revolviéndose el pelo con una mano.

-Pues yo te ayudo...-dijo Tsubaki, un un tono provocador, dejando a Black Star tumbado, con ella encima.

Black Star no entendió lo que dijo Tsubaki hasta que ella se puso encima suya y empezó a besar su pecho, y poco a poco se dirigía a su miembro.

Black Star se sonrojó más y comenzó a jadear, preguntándose que iba a hacer Tsubaki.

Tsubaki le quitó el bóxer y sonrió.

Tsubaki miró a Black Star, que estaba sonrojado.

Después sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Black Star.

Black Star cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Recordó que Tsubaki no volvería a hacer aquello, así que poco a poco se fue relajando y disfrutando de aquello.

Tsubaki sonrió y comenzó a lamer el miembro de Black Star, pero sin hacer una felación**.

Black Star comenzó a jadear, disfrutando de aquello.

Tsubaki sonrió y esta vez, si, comenzó una felación.

Justo en el momento en el que el miembro de Black Star entró en la boca de Tsubaki, Black Star gimió de placer.

Tsubaki sonrió para si y siguió haciendo una felación.

Black Star seguía jadeando, disfrutando mucho de eso.

A Black Star le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo Tsubaki, así que le dijo:  
-Tsubaki...¡por tu vida, no pares!  
Cuando Black Star dijo eso, Tsubaki sonrió para si y le hizo caso a Black Star.

Después de un rato así, Black Star se corrió, y en ese momento, gimió de placer.

Tsubaki se separó del miembro de Black Star, se limpió la boca de semen y sonrió.

Black Star sonrió también, se incorporó, se acercó a Tsubaki y le dijo:  
-Gracias...

Tsubaki sonrió y lo abrazó. Black Star también la abrazó, y cuando estaba aún abrazándose, dijo:

-Tsubaki...date media vuelta...

Tsubaki asintió un poco extrañada y se dio media vuelta, quedando entra las piernas de él, mirando los dos al mismo lugar.

Black Star la abrazó por la espalda.

Tsubaki sonrió, lo que hizo Black Star le pareció tierno...

Black Star le besó el cuello, y mientras, con las manos le iba quitando la camiseta.

Cuando terminó de quitarle la camiseta, miró a Tsubaki que estaba sonrojada.

Black Star sonrió, la besó en la frente y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior a Tsubaki.

Cuando Tsubaki estuvo desnuda, pero sobre todo sonrojada, Black Star la abrazó y empezó a acariciar sus pechos con una de sus manos, y con uno de los dedos de la otra, comenzó a frotarlo contra la vagina de Tsubaki para comprobar si estaba mojada, y efectivamente, lo estaba.

Tsubaki comenzó a jadear.

Black Star sonrió y metió un poco, la yema del dedo en la vagina de Tsubaki, y Tsubaki gimió de placer.

Black Star la miró. Tsubaki lo miró y Black Star la besó. Mientras se besaban, Black Star metió su dedo entero en la vagina de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki quiso gemir de placer, pero no pudo, porque se estaba besando con Black Star, pero él, notó perfectamente que Tsubaki quiso gemir.

Al separarse, Tsubaki estaba sonrojada. Black Star sonrió y dijo:

-Tranquilízate y disfruta...

Tsubaki asintió.

Black Star sonrió y comenzó a masturbar a Tsubaki de una forma, lenta, suave y placentera.

Después de un poco haciendo eso, antes de que Tsubaki llegara al orgasmo, Black Star paró.

Tsubaki se entristeció y miró a Black Star.

Black Star la miró, sonrió y la besó. Aún besándose, Black Star metió otro de sus dedos en la vagina de Tsubaki, y volvió a masturbarla, esta vez, con dos dedos.

Tsubaki jadeaba, y de vez en cuando gemía.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo, empezó a gemir más.

Cuando Tsubaki terminó de gemir, Black Star paró y la miró. Tsubaki lo miró, se dio media vuelta y lo abrazó, dejando a Black Star tumbado con ella encima.

-Gracias...-dijo Tsubaki cuando se estaban abrazando.

Black Star sonrió y le dijo:  
-Te quiero Tsubaki...

Tsubaki sonrió, lo besó y le dijo:  
-Yo también te quiero...-y se quitó de encima de él, y se quedó a su lado, de perfil, mirándolo.

Black Star se puso de perfil también, mirando a Tsubaki.  
Los dos sonrieron, se abrazaron se durmieron...

Esa tarde se lo habían pasado muy bien jugando...y ese juego no puede comenzar sin una erección. Y la única persona que puede provocarle una erección a Black Star, era Tsubaki.

Porque Black Star podría ver muchas mujeres desnudas en su vida, y le daría igual, porque él, solo quería a Tsubaki.

_FIN_  
Weeeeeee

Bene...otro drabble (creo que se escribe así)

El siguiente es la letra:  
A

¿A de qué?  
CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAN...(Música de misterio)

*= Yin es una chica que me inventé para un fic. Es una chica de 17 años, rubia, alta, ojos morados, suele vestir con vaqueros cortos, una camiseta de tirantas y unas converses. Es huérfana, sus abuelos, tíos y familiares están muertos. Excepto su hermana gemela, de 17 años y su prima de 20 años.

Yin es, arma, técnico de su prima y hermana, y bruja.

Es amiga de Black Star desde los 7 años.

Nació y vive en España, y de vez en cuando visita Japón, donde viven Black Star y Tsubaki.

**= Felación:

(Del latín. mod. fellatĭo, der. de fellāre, mamar).

1. f. Estimulación bucal del pene.

- From drae

&~Ctrl C+Ctrl V~&

:3


	3. A de Arañazo

~**A** de **A**rañazo~

Arañazo. Eso era lo que Black Star tenía en el cuello.

…

Black Star y Tsubaki estaban caminando, de camino al Shibusen.

-¿Seguro que no te duele?-preguntó Tsubaki, triste.

-Tsubaki, a un Gran Dios como Yo no le duelen estas cosas...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki suspiró. Sabía que Black Star era demasiado egocéntrico como para reconocer que algo le dolía, por lo que era imposible saberlo.

Pronto llegaron al Shibusen, donde había un gran alboroto.

Todos se callaron al ver la herida de Black Star. Él se había echo numerosas heridas, pero esa parecía bastante grave.

Todos empezaron a murmurar y preguntarse entre ellos.

Maka cogió la mano de Tsubaki y la apartó de allí, y alguien agarró a Black Star del brazo y lo alejó de allí.

…

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Tsubaki, con Patty, Liz y Maka.

-¿Cómo es que Black Star se ha echo esa herida?-preguntó Maka.

-Parece grave...-dijo Liz.

-Tuvo que doler bastante...-dijo Patty.

Tsubaki se entristeció más, sonrió con una sonrisa falsa y dijo:  
-No es nada...se la hizo peleando...

Maka, Liz y Patty asintieron.

…

-¿Te duele?-preguntó Soul mientras acercaba uno de sus dedos a la herida de Black Star.

-¡Ah!-se quejó Black Star.-¡No la toques!-dijo después.

-Perdón...-dijo Soul.

-¿Quién te la hizo?-preguntó Kid.

-...Me la hizo Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star.

-¿Tsubaki?-preguntó Kid.

Black Star asintió.

-¿Qué has roto?-preguntó Soul.

-¡Yo no he roto nada!-dijo Black Star molesto.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Kid.

Black Star suspiró.

-No se por qué me la hizo, pero si se que fue en pleno orgasmo...-dijo Black Star.

-¿En el orgasmo?-preguntó Soul.

Black Star asintió.

-Bueno...a veces el cuerpo necesita expresarlo. Cuando sientes ira agarras algo fuertemente, ¿no?-le preguntó Kid a Black Star.

Black Star y Soul asintieron.

-Pues supongo que no pudo demostrar su placer solo con gemidos y sin querer te arañó...-concluyó Kid.

-...-se quedó callado Black Star.

-¡Tío, eres una máquina en la cama!-dijo Soul, dándole un pequeño empujón a Black Star.

Black Star rió nerviosamente, sonrojado.

-Oye, ¿y cómo es eso de sentir dolor y placer a la vez?-preguntó Soul.

-El placer superaba al dolor, así que solo sentí placer.-dijo Black Star.

-¿Y qué tal Tsubaki?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¡No te voy a contar eso!-dijo Black Star.

-¡Eso no, imbécil!¡Me refiero a como lleva lo de tú herida!¡Se sentirá triste,¿no?¡La herida te la ha echo ella!-dijo Kid, sonrojado.

-Pues lo lleva mal...todos los días me pide disculpas...-dijo Black Star, triste.

**~Sonido de la campana~**

-Vamos...-dijo Kid, mientras comenzaba a andar para entrar en clases.

Black Star y Soul asintieron.

**~Se acaban las clases~**

-¿Seguro que no te duele?-preguntó Tsubaki, junto a Black Star, de camino al apartamento que compartían él y ella.

-Seguro...-dijo Black Star.

-Lo siento...-dijo Tsubaki, entrando en el apartamento.

-No lo digas más veces...-dijo Black Star, sentándose en el sofá.

-Pero me siento mal...esto es culpa mía...-dijo Tsubaki, sentándose a su lado.

Black Star suspiró, le dio un beso a Tsubaki y dijo:

-No te preoupes más...estoy bien...-y se levantó y se fue a su cuarto a entrenar.

Tsubaki suspiró; se sentía tan mal...

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Black Star y Tsubaki caminaban de camino al Shibusen.

En el Shibusen había mucho alboroto, pero en cuanto llegaron Black Star y Tsubaki se callaron.

Tsubaki suspiró.

**~Sonido de la campana~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Se acaban las clases~**

Black Star y Tsubaki estaban en su apartamento. Tsubaki se sentó al lado de Black Star y le dijo:

-¿Qué tal la herida?

-Bien-contestó él.

Tsubaki sonrió con una sonrisa falsa.

Después suspiró y se quedó cabizbaja.

Black Star le agarró la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

-Tsubaki...no te lamentes más... Yo me echo muchas heridas...pero esta es de la que más estoy orgulloso...-dijo Black Star.

-¿O-orgulloso?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Si...porque esta herida significa que puedo darte placer...¿no?-dijo él.

Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco y dijo:  
-Si...bueno...supongo que si...

Black Star la besó. Tsubaki sonrió y lo abrazó.

En verdad, Black Star estaba muy orgulloso de esa herida.

Era la mejor que había tenido jamás...

_FIN_  
Weeeeeee

Bene, no es muy bueno, pero...es lo que hay.

La próxima:  
T  
¿De qué podrá ser?  
CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAN...(música de misterio)


	4. T de Tunaki

Esto es un BSxT

Black Star tiene 17 años y Tsubaki 18.

Ya están saliendo pero todavía no han mantenido relaciones sexuales.

* * *

~**T** de **T**unaki~

Tsubaki y Black Star estaban caminando por Death City.

De pronto, una hoja marrón empezó a caer, de una forma lenta, justo delante de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki cogió la hoja mientras caía y miró a su alrededor, y se extrañó.

¿De dónde venía esa hoja si no había arboles cerca de donde estaba ella?  
Después observó la hoja y sonrió.

-¡Tunaki!-dijo Tsubaki, alegre.

=¿Qué ha dicho?=se preguntó Black Star.

-¡Hey!-dijo una chica, saliendo de detrás de un edificio, con un pequeño mapache en el hombro.

La chica y Tsubaki se abrazaron.

Cuando se separaron, Tsubaki dijo:

-Black Star...esta es mi prima Tunaki.

-H-Hola...-dijo Black Star mientras observaba a la prima de Tsubaki y a Tsubaki.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Tunaki, al ver como Black Star la miraba extrañado.

-C-creo que estoy viendo doble...-dijo Black Star un poco mareado.

Tunaki y Tsubaki se miraron y rieron.

-Black Star...no estas viendo doble, solo es que mi prima se parece mucho a mi...-dijo Tsubaki.

Y era verdad, porque Tunaki era pelinegra como Tsubaki. Tenía los ojos azules como Tsubaki. Se recogía el pelo en la misma cola alta como Tsubaki. Tenía la misma voz y estatura que Tsubaki... La única diferencia era que Tunaki tenía 2 años menos(16 años), y un mapache del que no se separaba nunca.

El mapache saltó hacía Tsubaki. Tsubaki lo cogió lo abrazó y dijo:  
-¿Qué tal, Tanooki?

-¿Eso es un mapache?-preguntó Black Star.

-Si...se llama Tanooki y es macho...-dijo Tunaki, cogiendo a Tanooki.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Death City?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Un tiempo...-dijo Tunaki.-sabes que me gusta entrenar...-terminó ella.

Tsubaki asintió.

-Me voy...hasta luego...-dijo Tunaki, comenzando a correr.

-Siempre ha sido muy rara...-dijo Tsubaki, cuando Tunaki se fue.

-¿Seguro que no sois gemelas?-preguntó Black Star.

-Seguro...vámonos...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió y comenzó a andar con Tsubaki.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-Y es que son iguales...-terminó Black Star.

-Bueno...mejor, ¿no? Es como tener dos Tsubakis...-dijo Soul.

-Si, ¿pero y si besa a Tunaki por error, creyendo que es Tsubaki?

Como eso pase...Black Star no vuelve a entrar en su apartamento...-dijo Kid.

-¿Hum? ¿Cuándo os habéis comprado un mapache?-preguntó Soul.

-No nos hemos comprado ningún mapache...-dijo Black Star.

-¿Y qué hace Tsubaki con uno?-preguntó Soul, señalando a Tsubaki, que tenía un mapache en el hombro.

-Esa es su prima...-dijo Black Star.

-¡Pues es verdad que son iguales!-dijo Kid mirando a Tunaki.

-¿Pasa algo conmigo?-preguntó Tunaki, acercándose a los chicos.

-Nada...-dijo Black Star.

-Dios, eres hermosa...-dijo Soul, al que se le caía un poco la saliva.

-Gracias...-dijo Tunaki.

De pronto y sin avisar, Tanooki saltó al pelo de Soul, creyendo que era otro mapache.

-¡Quita bicho!-dijo Soul, intentando quitarse a Tanooki del pelo.

-¡Tanooki, suelta!-dijo Tunaki.

Soul le dio un manotazo a Tanooki, que cayó al suelo.

-¡Tanooki!-dijo Tunaki, recogiendo a Tanooki del suelo.

-¿¡Estás bien?-preguntó alarmada Tunaki.

Tanooki no dijo nada...parecía muerto.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Maka, que había ido al lugar donde estaban esos cuatro, junto a las chicas, al escuchar tanto jaleo.

-¡Tanooki, despierta!-dijo Tunaki, con varias lágrimas en los ojos.-¡No te mueras, por dios!-dijo Tunaki, pero Tanooki no hacía nada. Se había quedado quieto, con los ojos cerrados.

Tunaki comenzó a llorar, dejó delicadamente a Tanooki en el suelo, se levantó, cogió la espada que siempre llevaba a mano, empujó a Soul contra un árbol y lo amenazó.

Black Star lo vio, y la paró.

-¡Déjame!-dijo Tunaki.

-¡No! ¡Por Dios, que solo es un mapache!-dijo Black Star.

Tunaki se dio media vuelta y dijo:

-¿¡SOLO UN MAPACHE? ¡TANOOKI ERA MI VIDA!¡ERA QUIEN ESTABA CONMIGO EN TODO MOMENTO!¡ERA MÁS QUE UN MAPACHE!¡Y AHORA POR EL GILIPOLLAS ESE ESTÁ MUERTO!

-Yo no soy...-dijo Soul.

-¡CÁLLATE!-le interrumpió Tunaki.-¿¡Tan difícil te resulta entender que ese mapache era lo más importante para mi?-le preguntó Tunaki, llorando, a Black Star.

-¡Pues si!¡Porque para mi no es importante!-dijo Black Star.

Tunaki no dijo nada, simplemente salió de allí corriendo.

-Voy a hablar con ella...-dijo Tsubaki siguiéndola.

…

Tunaki estaba en la rama de un árbol llorando.

Tsubaki se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-¿Estás bien?

-¡No!...Tsubaki, tú sabes que Tanooki era mi vida...y nadie excepto tú me comprende...-dijo Tunaki abrazando a Tsubaki.

-Lo se...es que Black Star no suele entender nada hasta que él mismo lo experimenta...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Gracias por entenderme...-dijo Tunaki.

-De nada...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Me ayudarás?-preguntó Tunaki.

-Claro...-dijo Tsubaki.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-Bueno...deberán ir y matar a eso...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

-¿Pero qué es?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Al parecer es un alma encerrada en una espada...ese alma ha tomado forma y ahora puede salir y entrar de la espada cuando quiera...debéis de pararlo pronto...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

Tsubaki y Black Star asintieron.

…

-Aquí es...-dijo Black Star, en la puerta de una especie de pirámide.

Tsubaki asintió y Black Star y ella entraron.

Pasaron unos pasillos que parecían interminables y llegaron a una gran sala donde, justo en el centro, había una espada clavada en el suelo.

Todas las puertas se cerraron y la espada comenzó a vibrar, y de ella salió un dragón verde de ojos rojos.

-Tsubaki...modo Wakizashi...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió y se intentó convertir en arma, pero no pudo.

-Tsubaki...¿pasa algo?-preguntó Black Star al ver que Tsubaki no se había convertido en un arma.

-No puedo...-dijo Tsubaki.

-En esta sala solo se permite un arma...y es esta espada...-dijo el dragón.

-Mierda...-murmuró Black Star.-Tsubaki...quédate aquí...yo me encargo de esto...-dijo él, después.

Tsubaki asintió, no muy contenta con la idea.

Black Star comenzó a luchar lo mejor que pudo, pero ese dragón era muy rápido.

Ese dragón le dio con el lateral de su cuerpo a Black Star, que quedó atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo del dragón.

Black Star intentó escapar, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía.

El dragón sabía que Black Star no podía escapar así que miró a Tsubaki.

El dragón acorraló a Tsubaki en el suelo, poniendo su zarpa encima de ella.

Tsubaki no se podía mover.

-¡Tsubaki!-dijo Black Star preocupado.

Tsubaki lo miró y sonrió para que Black Star no se preocupara.

Una de las escamas del dragón fue aumentando de longitud y fue teniendo cada vez un filo más afilado, apuntando al corazón de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki tragó saliva.

Por un momento, pareció que el dragón sonrió, y después de aquello, la escama aumentó más de longitud, clavándose en el corazón de Tsubaki.

-¡Ah!-se quejó Tsubaki.

-¡Tsubaki!-gritó muy preocupado Black Star.

Tsubaki lo miró y se forzó por hacer una sonrisa.

Otra escama aumentó y se clavó en el cuerpo de Tsubaki, está vez, en el estómago.

Tsubaki se mordió el labio para no gritar.

-¡Tsubaki!-gritó Black Star.

Una charco de sangre se hizo alrededor de Tsubaki.

Tsubaki, poco a poco se fue mareando y cerrando los ojos.

Black Star se enfadó.

Una estrella apareció en las pupilas de Black Star. Le dio una patada al dragón y cogió la espada. Saltó a la cabeza del dragón y fue bajando, rajándolo por la mitad.

Cuando terminó, el dragón desapareció. Black Star soltó la espada y fue a ver a Tsubaki.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, se puso de rodillas, la cogió en brazos e intentó despertarla.

-Tsubaki, despierta, ¡Tsubaki, por favor!-dijo Black Star preocupado, mientras varias lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-¡Tsubaki, despierta por favor, no te vayas!-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¡Tsubaki!¿¡Estás bien?-preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki sonrió y dijo:  
-Adiós...Black Star...

-¡No!¡Tsubaki no te vayas!¡Por Dios, aguanta!¡No me dejes!-dijo Black Star, llorando.

Tsubaki cerró los ojos.

-¡No, Tsubaki!¡Despierta!-dijo Black Star.

Una pequeña nube de humo fue cubriendo el cuerpo de Tsubaki y cuando se fue, solo quedó una pequeña alma de un color amarillento.

-¡NO!-gritó Black Star, dando un puñetazo en el suelo, provocando un agujero.

-No puede ser...-dijo Black Star negando con la cabeza.

-Debo de estar soñando...-dijo Black Star y empezó a darse golpes en la cabeza.-¡Despierta!¡Despierta!¡Despierta!-decía Black Star, pero luego paró.-No...no estoy soñando...Tsubaki ha muerto...-dijo él, llorando más.

Cogió el alma de Tsubaki, se levantó y se dirigió a Death City.

**~En la entrada de Death City~**

Black Star estaba subiendo las escaleras despacio, cabizbajo.

-Black Star...¿Estás bien?-preguntó Maka, al verlo así.

Black Star miró hacía adelante, y los vio a todos:

A Kid, a Liz y a Patty, a Soul, a Maka, y a Tunaki, que le recordaba mucho a Tsubaki.

-¿Dónde está Tsubaki?-preguntó Maka, al ver a Black Star solo.

A Black Star le temblaba la mano, pero aún así le enseñó a todos el alma que dejó Tsubaki.

Black Star no dijo nada, todos entendieron perfectamente lo que había pasado.

Kid abrazó a Patty y Tunaki se llevó la mano a la boca. Dios...¿su prima había muerto?

-Bueno...da igual...Tsubaki era una camelia...una flor sin olor...una persona inútil...-dijo Soul.

Black Star lo miró, lo empujó contra un árbol y dijo:

-¿¡Inútil?¡Tsubaki es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!¡Ella no es inútil, es hermosa!-dijo Black Star, muy enojado.

Le hubiera matado de un puñetazo, pero Tunaki lo paró.

-¿¡Qué haces?-preguntó Tunaki.

-¿¡Y tú qué?-preguntó Black Star.-¡Tsubaki es tu prima y ni siquiera estás llorando!¿¡Es qué te da igual?-dijo Black Star.

-No...porque yo soy Tunaki...prima de Tsubaki...especialista en Chun Kuk Do y en espejismos...-dijo Tunaki.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Black Star.

-Tsubaki...-la llamó Tunaki.

-Hi...-dijo Tsubaki y se bajó de la rama del árbol que había detrás de Black Star.

Black Star se dio media vuelta y la vio. A Tsubaki, ¡VIVA!

Tsubaki abrió un poco los brazos, para que Black Star le diera un abrazo.

Black Star se quedó inmóvil, quieto, sin decir nada.

Tsubaki estaba ahí, viva; todo había sido un engaño.

-¡Tsubaki!-dijo Black Star alegre, mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba del suelo.

-Lo siento...pero mi prima me insistió en que sintieras lo que ella sintió con su mapache...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿¡Qué lo sientes? ¡Tsubaki estás viva!¿¡Sabes lo feliz que soy ahora?-dijo Black Star abrazándola.

Tsubaki se separó un poco y lo besó.

Black Star estaba llorando, esta vez de felicidad.

-Te quiero...-dijo Tsubaki, al separarse.

-Te amo...-dijo Black Star y la volvió a abrazar.

-Tranquilízate, ¿si?-preguntó Tsubaki, mientras cogía un pañuelo y le secaba las lágrimas a Black Star.

Black Star asintió, se secó los ojos y sonrió.

Tsubaki lo abrazó y él la abrazó.

-Te he echado de menos...-dijo Black Star, mientras se abrazaban.

-Lo se...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Oye...si el alma no era tuya, ¿de quién es?-preguntó Black Star.

Todos miraron a Tunaki, que solo dijo:

-¿Qué?¿Es que no puedo guardar el alma de mis mascotas?-preguntó Tunaki.

-Si, pero...Tanooki está vivo...-dijo Maka.

-Pero antes tuve un conejo...-dijo Tunaki.

-Vamos a casa...-le dijo Tsubaki a Black Star.

Black Star asintió y la siguió.

…

Los dos llegaron al apartamento que compartían. Tsubaki preparó la bañera para darse un baño.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star, mientras abría un poco la puerta del baño.

-¿Si?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¿Puedo bañarme contigo?-preguntó él sonrojándose un poco.

-¡Claro!-dijo Tsubaki, alegre.

Black Star sonrió, comenzó a desnudarse, y cuando estuvo desnudo, entró en la bañera junto a Tsubaki.

-Black Star...-lo llamó Tsubaki.

Black Star la miró.

-Todo lo que le dijiste a Soul cuando lo amenazabas...¿Era cierto?...-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Claro Tsubaki...Tú no eres inútil...tú eres hermosa...-dijo Black Star sonrojándose un poco.

Tsubaki sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Gracias...-dijo Tsubaki.

-De nada...-dijo Black Star, abrazándola.

-Deberíamos salir ya...-dijo Tsubaki.*

Black Star asintió, se levantó, salió de la bañera, se cubrió con una toalla y le tendió una toalla a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki sonrió, cogió la toalla, se levantó, se puso la toalla, salió de la bañera y se fue a su cuarto para ponerse su pijama.

Cuando Black Star se puso su pijama, Tsubaki ya estaba haciendo la cena.

Black Star entró en la cocina, abrazó por la espalda a Tsubaki y le dijo:  
-Te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero...-dijo Tsubaki

Black Star se fue al salón, se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver la televisión.

Al rato, Tsubaki puso la mesa, los dos cenaron y al terminar, se pusieron a ver la televisión. Pasado un tiempo, cada uno se fue a su cama a dormir.

Tsubaki estaba durmiendo, y se sobresaltó un poco al notar que Black Star la abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-preguntó Black Star, abrazándola.

Tsubaki sonrió, se dio media vuelta lo besó y al separarse dijo:

-Claro que si...

Black Star sonrió y la abrazó.

Tsubaki lo abrazó y los dos se durmieron.

_FIN_  
Weeeeeee

*=Imaginen que ya llevan un rato en la bañera...:3

Bene, para el que se haya dado cuenta, el mapache se llama igual que la forma de mapache de Super Mario Bros.

Y se supone que la hoja que "identifica" a Tunaki, es una hoja Tanooki.

Búscala en internet. ¡Es monísima!  
Siguiente letra:  
R  
¿De qué será?  
CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAN...(Música de misterio)  
¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. R de Recolección

Esto es un BSxT

Black Star tiene 17 años y Tsubaki 18.

Ya están saliendo y ya han mantenido relaciones sexuales.

* * *

~**R **de **R**ecolección~

Yo me desperté. Me desperté y te encontré enfrente mía durmiendo.

Cogí la sábana y la levanté un poco, y tú y yo estábamos desnudos. Sonreí, bajé la sábana y te besé en la frente.

Después me levanté, me duché, me puse ropa limpia, fui a tu cuarto, me senté en la cama y observé como dormías.

Tú eras hermosa hicieras lo que hicieras, y me encantaba mirarte.

De pronto, un pensamiento invadió mi cabeza:

"¿Qué pasaría si Tsubaki se quedara embarazada antes de ser una Death Scythe?

Si Tsubaki se quedara embarazada, no podríamos luchar mientras ella está embarazada...sería peligroso...y después tendríamos que cuidar al niño, así que tampoco podríamos...

Tengo que convertir a Tsubaki en Death Scythe lo antes posible...si no después será imposible..."

De pronto, te despertaste.

-Hola...-dije yo.

-Hola...-dijiste tú.

-¿Qué tal?-pregunté yo, con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Eh?-preguntaste tú, algo confusa.

-Me refiero...¿sentiste placer en el orgasmo?-te pregunté con la misma sonrisa pervertida.

-Black Star...con un gran Dios como tú siempre sentiré placer...-dijiste tú, sonriendo y aumentando 5 veces más mi ego.

-Dúchate, anda...-dije yo.

Tú asentiste y te levantaste.

Yo me sonrojé y observé como te marchabas. Tú te paraste en la puerta, te diste media vuelta y me preguntaste:

-¿Estás bien?  
Yo asentí.

Tú te encogiste de hombros y te fuiste al baño.

=¡Dios, qué buena está Tsubaki!=pensé yo, y después me tiré en tu cama y me puse a pensar mientras tú te duchabas.

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Todos estaban en el Shibusen, en la clase de Stein. Todos excepto yo.

-¿Y Black Star?¿Ya ha vuelto a escaparse?-preguntó Stein.

-Si...lo siento...-dijiste tú.

Stein suspiró.

-Black Star no tiene remedio...-dijo Stein mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Tsubaki suspiró. Todos pensaban que yo estaría fuera, durmiendo o pensando, pero yo estaba con Shinigami-sama.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer eso?-preguntó Shinigami-sama, confuso.

Yo asentí.

-¿Y qué opina Tsubaki?-preguntó Shinigami-sama.

-Tsubaki no sabe nada...yo quiero hacerlo solo...-dije yo.

-¿Y qué arma utilizarás?-preguntó Shinigami-sama.

-No se...en eso no he pensado...-dije yo un poco confuso.

-Bueno...si prometes no romperla...yo podría dejarte un Tantō...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

Yo lo miré y asentí.

-¿Y cuándo lo harás?-preguntó Shinigami-sama mientras buscaba en un baúl.

-Por la noche...no quiero que Tsubaki se entere...-dije yo.

Shinigami-sama me entregó un Tantō.

Yo lo cogí y sonreí.

-Quiero que conste que esto no subirá tu nota...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

-Iba a suspender de todas formas...-dijo yo mientras corría hacia la clase de Stein.

Antes de entrar, me paré en la puerta.

=Tengo una escusa... hay aprovecharla bien...=me dije, y me fui afuera.

**~Se acaban las clases~**

Yo estaba sentado fuera. Ya había tocado la sirena de salida y todos estaban saliendo.

Tú llegaste a mi lado y me dijiste:  
-Black Star...¿por qué no viniste a clase?

-Shinigami-sama me llamó...-dijo yo.

Tú sonreiste y los dos nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento.

**&~A partir de aquí el relato está en tercera persona~&**

**~Por la noche~**

Black Star se levantó a media noche. Se puso su ropa, cogió el Tantō que le dio Shinigami-sama y se fue a una misión; todo eso lo hizo sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a Tsubaki.

Black Star siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una casa, donde al parecer, vivía un hombre dedicado a matar a personas inocentes por diversión.

Antes de entrar suspiró y pensó:  
=Un Gran Dios como Yo no tiene que luchar con estas pequeñeces...pero cualquier cosa por ayudar a Tsubaki...=

Volvió a suspirar y entró en la casa rompiendo una ventana.

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO CREES QUE HACES, CHAVAL?-preguntó el asesino, que del ruido se había despertado.

-¡Yo soy el hombre que superará a los Dioses y vengo a acabar contigo!-gritó Black Star.

-¿¡Qué dices?¿¡Tú eres tonto?-preguntó el asesino.

-¡Eh!¡Quizás no sea muy listo, pero tampoco soy tonto!-dijo Black Star.-Creo...-dijo él, en un tono muy bajo.

-¡Niño, vas a saber lo que es morir!-dijo el asesino cogiendo un cuchillo y dirigiéndose hacia Black Star.

-Si, pero hoy no...-dijo Black Star mientras esquivaba al asesino y le clavaba el Tantō en la espalda.

-Me quedo tu alma...mi novia la necesita...-dijo Black Star mientras una nube de humo cubría al asesino y solo dejaba su alma.

Black Star sonrió, cogió el alma y volvió a su apartamento.

Cuando llegó, se puso su pijama, guardó el Tantō para que Tsubaki no lo viera y se durmió.

Al rato, vino Tsubaki y dijo:

-Black Star...despierta...hay que ir al Shibusen...

-Déjame dormir un poco más...-dijo Black Star, medio-dormido.

-No...venga, levántate...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star accedió y se levantó, cansado.

Se duchó, se vistió, cogió el alma del asesino y se la dio a Tsubaki.

-¿Q-qué es esto?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Es un alma...toma...-dijo Black Star mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Tsubaki la cogió y dijo:

-Gracias...-un poco sonrojada.

Black Star la besó en la mejilla y se dirigió junto a Tsubaki al Shibusen.

De camino, Tsubaki observaba el alma, preguntándose de dónde había sacado Black Star ese alma.

-¿No te la vas a comer?-preguntó Black Star mirándola.

-¿Eh? Si, claro...-dijo Tsubaki sonrojada, y después de aquello, se comió el alma.

-Arigato...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star la besó en la mejilla y le dijo:  
-Te quiero...

Tsubaki sonrió y lo besó.

-Te quiero...

Black Star sonrió y los dos entraron en el Shibusen.

**~Por la noche~**

Black Star se levantó a media noche, cogió el Tantō, se vistió y se fue.

Miró la entrada de aquella mansión donde vivía una especie de mafia.

Black Star suspiró y entró por la ventana.

-¡Aquí está Black Star!-gritó Black Star.

-¡Disparad!-dijo un hombre, al parecer, el jefe.

Todos los que habían allí, casi 30, sacaron una pistola de su bolsillo y comenzaron a dispararle.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!-se quejaba Black Star mientras esquivaba las balas.-¿¡Qué manera es esa de tratar a vuestro Dios?-preguntó Black Star mientras esquivaba las balas.

-¿Dios?Niño, cuando tú seas un Dios yo ya habré dominado la tierra, ¿No te fastidia?-preguntó el jefe.

-¡Yo superaré a los Dioses!-dijo Black Star enfadado, parado, porque los hombre habían dejado de dispararle.

-¿Y hasta que los superes que eres?-preguntó el jefe.

-Pues...quizás ahora no sea un Dios...pero si estoy saliendo con una Diosa...¡y esa Diosa necesita vuestras almas!-dijo Black Star.

El jefe rió y dijo:

-Disparad

Black Star lo escuchó, y de un rápido movimiento se puso detrás del jefe y puso el Tantō muy cerca de su cuello.

-¡Paren!-dijo el jefe.-¿¡Queréis matarme?-preguntó el jefe furioso.

-¡Suéltame!-ordenó el jefe.

-No...-dijo Black Star.

-¿Qué quieres?¿Dinero?-preguntó el jefe, nervioso.

-No...-dijo el jefe.

-¿Mis hombres? Digas lo que digas ellos te obedecerán, pero suéltame...-dijo el hombre.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Black Star.

-Seguro...-dijo el jefe.

-Apúntense a la cabeza con la pistola...-dijo Black Star.  
Todos los hombres tragaron saliva y cada uno se apuntó a la cabeza con su pistola.

-Disparen...-dijo Black Star.

Todos los hombre miraron al jefe.

-¡No se quejen y hagan lo que dice!-dijo el jefe enfadado.

Los hombre tragaron saliva y dispararon.

La alfombra blanca del suelo se volvió roja y la ropa de el jefe y Black Star se mancharon de sangre.

-Ya está...ahora suéltame...-dijo el jefe.

-No...-dijo Black Star, y le clavó el Tantō en el cuello, manchándose más de sangre.

Black Star sonrió y observó la sala llena de almas.

Cogió un saco, metió las almas y volvió a su apartamento.

Allí, se puso el pijama, guardó el Tantō y dejó el saco en su habitación.

**~A la mañana siguiente~****  
**

-Black Star...despierta...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star abrió los ojos, bastante cansado.

-Dúchate y vístete, que tenemos que ir al Shibusen...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió, se levantó y antes de irse, le dijo a Tsubaki:

-Lo que hay en el saco de ahí es para ti...-mientras señalaba el saco que había en una esquina de su habitación. Y cuando lo dijo, se fue al cuarto de baño.

Tsubaki se acercó al saco y lo abrió, y lo vio lleno de almas.

-1...2...3...4...5...6...-empezó a contar Tsubaki.

-28...29...30...31...31 almas...-dijo Tsubaki.-¿De dónde habrá sacado estas almas?...-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Black Star, que estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

Tsubaki lo miró y lo vio semi-desnudo y mojado.

Tsubaki se sonrojó y Black Star dijo:

-Vamos...Tsubaki...si no voy desnudo es porque no quiero que me vean los vecinos...

Tsubaki sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

-Voy a hacer el desayuno...-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

Black Star se encogió de hombros y se puso su ropa.

Después, los dos desayunaron y se dirigieron al Shibusen.

-Black Star...-lo llamó Tsubaki, cuando estaban caminando hacia el Shibusen.

-¿Si, Tsubaki?-preguntó Black Star.

-¿De dónde has sacado todas esas almas?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-...No te lo diré hasta que te las comas...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki se quedó cabizbaja.

**~Varias noches después~**

Black Star se levantó como llevaba haciendo 10 noches ya.

Black Star estaba muy cansado; pero aún así se levantó, se vistió, cogió el Tantō y se fue.

=Venga...Tsubaki ya tiene 76 almas...ya queda poco...=pensó Black Star antes de luchar contra un ladrón.

Después de luchar, y conseguir su alma, volvió a su apartamento y allí se durmió profundamente, por suerte, al día siguiente, no tendría que ir al Shibusen, porque era sábado.

**~A la mañana siguiente~****  
**

Tsubaki fue a despertar a Black Star pero al entrar en la habitación de él, lo vio dormido profundamente y le pareció tierno.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, pero Black Star le había cogido la mano inconscientemente.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star abriendo los ojos y mirándola.

-túmbate y duérmete conmigo...-terminó Black Star.

Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco más, se tumbó al lado de Black Star y le dio un beso en la frente. Black Star la abrazó y se durmió.

**~Varias noches después~**

Black Star se levantó muy cansado. Se vistió, cogió el Tantō y se fue.

Llegó a la casa donde vivía un ladrón, luchó contra él y cogió su alma.

=Perfecto, con esta alma son 99...=pensó Black Star.

Después volvió a su habitación y se durmió, vestido y todo.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-Black Star...despierta...-dijo Tsubaki mientras entraba en la habitación de él.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star abriendo los ojos.

Tsubaki lo miró.

-Toma...con esta ya son 99...-dijo mientras le entregaba el alma.

Tsubaki la cogió y Black Star cayó rendido.

Tsubaki sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente, lo dejó dormir y se fue ella sola al Shibusen.

**~Con Shinigami-sama~**

-Shinigami-sama...¿Usted sabe por qué Black Star consigue tantas almas? Me preocupa lo que esté haciendo...-dijo Tsubaki, frente a Shinigami-sama.

-Bueno Tsubaki...tú siempre quieres ayudar...no te puedo ocultar esto...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

Tsubaki lo miró preocupada.

-¿E-es algo grave?-preguntó Tsubaki preocupada.

-¡Oh, no!¡Es algo maravilloso!-dijo Shinigami-sama, para que Tsubaki no se preocupara.

Tsubaki lo miró sorprendida.

-Black Star va cada noche a luchar contra ladrones y asesinos para conseguir almas para ti, Tsubaki-chan~-dijo Shinigami-sama.

-¿P-para mi?-preguntó Tsubaki sonrojada.

-Si...dice que quiere convertirte en Death Scythe pronto porque tiene miedo...-terminó Shinigami-sama.-En verdad, Black Star se está esforzando mucho...por lo que tengo entendido ya ha conseguido 99 almas...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

Tsubaki asintió.

-¿Y ahora luchará contra una bruja?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-No, le he prohibido tal cosa...antes tendría que descansar...lleva muchas noches luchando...y por la mañana también...

Todos los días se despierta, viene a clase, lucha contigo y por la noche va a luchar otra vez...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

Tsubaki sonrió, Black Star se estaba esforzando mucho por ella.

Tsubaki se despidió y entró en clase.

**~Se acaban las clases~**

Tsubaki abrió la puerta, fue a la habitación de Black Star y él seguía dormido.

Tsubaki sonrió le dio un beso en la frente, se fue, hizo la comida, comió y se sentó en el sofá a leer.

Por la tarde, casi anocheciendo, Black Star se despertó.

-Buenos días...-dijo Tsubaki al ver a Black Star en la puerta de la habitación de él.

-Hola...-dijo él y se sentó a su lado.

Tsubaki lo miró y sonrió. Black Star la abrazó y Tsubaki lo abrazó.

-Deberías ducharte...-dijo Tsubaki, para que Black Star se despertara un poco.

Black Star asintió y se fue a la ducha.

Al rato salió, mucho más despierto. Se puso un pijama, se sentó al lado de Tsubaki y la besó.

-Te quiero...-dijo al separarse.

-Yo también te quiero, Black Star...-contestó ella.

Los dos se tumbaron y se pusieron a ver la televisión.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y fue a avisar a Black Star.

Pero Black Star no estaba en la cama.

-¿Black Star?-preguntó Tsubaki, y se puso a buscarlo por todo el apartamento, pero no lo encontró.

=¿No habrá sido capaz de...?=se preguntó Tsubaki, alarmada, y enseguida salió corriendo hacia el Shibusen para avisar a Shinigami-sama.

…

Tsubaki entró en el "despacho" de Shinigami-sama y muy alarmada dijo:

-¡Shinigami-sama, Black Star no está! Yo creo que se fue a luchar contra una bruja...

-De eso quería hablarte, Tsubaki...anoche Black Star vino aquí con una muy grave herida en el estómago...-dijo Shinigami-sama.-Ahora está en la enfermería.

-¿¡QUÉ?-preguntó Tsubaki, muy alarmada, y comenzó a correr hacia la enfermería mientras comenzaba a llorar.

=¡Ese idiota!¿¡Por qué ha echo esa tontería?¡No tenía por qué haberlo echo!=pensó Tsubaki mientras corría.

Pronto llegó a la enfermería. Antes de entrar, se secó las lágrimas, y intentó aparentar normalidad.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y vio a Black Star sentado, y al verla le sonrió mientras decía:

-Hola, Tsubaki...

Tsubaki no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar mientras se acercaba a él, y al llegar a su lado, le dio un tortazo.

Black Star se quedó extrañado, no era lo más normal, y menos en Tsubaki.

-¿¡Tú estás mal?¿¡Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?-preguntó Tsubaki llorando.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star en un tono bajo.

-¡A mi no me importa ser una Death Scythe antes o después!...Yo quiero estar contigo...-dijo Tsubaki llorando.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star, y abrió los brazos para que lo abrazara.

Tsubaki lo abrazó, rodeándolo por el cuello.

-Te quiero...-le susurró Tsubaki a Black Star.

-Yo también te quiero...-dijo Black Star, y al separarse de Tsubaki, le quitó las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Tranquilízate...¿vale?-preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió.

Black Star se echó un poco hacia la derecha, dejándole un espacio a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki se sentó en la parte izquierda y sonrió.

Black Star sonrió, se acercó más a ella y la besó mientras jugaba con la coleta de ella.

Mientras se besaban, alguien abrió la puerta. En ese momento, Tsubaki y Black Star se separaron.

Quien entraba por la puerta eran todos sus amigos, que había venido a verle.

-¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó Maka.

-Un Gran Dios como Yo no sufre dolor con estas pequeñeces...-dijo Black Star.

-¿Podéis dejarnos a Black Star y a mi solos un momento?-preguntó Soul, serio.

Todos asintieron y salieron.

Cuando estuvieron solos, se miraron fijamente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Soul, serio.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Black Star.

-¿Por qué has echo todo eso?-preguntó Soul.

Black Star no dijo nada.

-He estado hablando con Shinigami-sama...¿A qué le tienes miedo?-preguntó Soul.

Black Star no dijo nada.

-¡Tú eres Black Star!¡Si de verdad vas a superar a los Dioses, ¿Qué es eso a lo que le tienes miedo?-preguntó Soul, ya un poco furioso.

-...A Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star.

-¿A Tsubaki?-preguntó Soul, extrañado.

-Tengo miedo a que Tsubaki se quede embarazada y no pueda convertirse en Death Scythe...-dijo Black Star.

-¡Pero eso es problema de Tsubaki, no tuyo!-dijo Soul.

-¡Pero si el hijo es mio, también es mi problema!-dijo Black Star.

-Psss...como que Tsubaki se va a acostar contigo...-dijo Soul.

Black Star no dijo nada.

Soul se fue y Tsubaki pasó.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-preguntó Tsubaki, sentándose al lado de Black Star.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star mientras la miraba.

Tsubaki lo miró.

-Te quiero...-dijo él.

-Yo también te quiero...-dijo Tsubaki, y se acercó a él, y se besaron.

Al separarse, se abrazaron, Black Star se tumbó y Tsubaki se tumbó a su lado.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacer una tontería como esta...-dijo Tsubaki.

-No te prometo nada...pero lo intentaré...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki suspiró y lo besó.

-Luchar sin ti no era lo mismo...-dijo Black Star al separarse.

-Dormir sin ti no era lo mismo...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Te amo...-dijo Black Star.

-Te amo...-dijo Tsubaki.

_FIN_  
Weeeeeee

Aquí otro drabble

Le próximo:...

I  
¿De qué será?  
CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAN...(Música de misterio)  
Posdata: Al principio, el fic está contado como si BS se lo contara a Tsubaki.


	6. I de Inocente

Esto es un BSxT

Black Star tiene 17 años y Tsubaki 18.

Ya están saliendo pero todavía no han mantenido relaciones sexuales.

* * *

~**I** de **I**nocente~

Black Star y Tsubaki estaban en su departamento.

Todavía no era de noche, pero ya habían cenado, y estaban en el sofá descansando un poco.

Black Star estaba viendo la televisión, y Tsubaki estaba leyendo.

Black Star miró a Tsubaki, se acercó más a ella, le quitó el libro, lo puso en la mesa y le dijo:

-Tsubaki...date media vuelta...

Tsubaki asintió un poco extrañada y se dio media vuelta.

Black Star sonrió, puso su mano en la espalda de Tsubaki y la empujó, dejándola a cuatro patas.

Black Star se puso detrás suya, rozando su miembro con las partes íntimas de Tsubaki, con la ropa puesta.

-B-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki, sonrojada.

Black Star sonrió, se puso a cuatro patas, quedando encima de Tsubaki, y le susurró en el oído:  
-Tsubaki...tú siempre has dicho que un arma sería guiada por su técnico...

Tsubaki asintió.

-Pues deja que yo te guíe Tsubaki...- terminó de susurrar Black Star.

Tsubaki se sonrojó más.

-Black Star...¿vamos a...?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Black Star le dio un beso en el cuello y le susurró:  
-Tsubaki...entre un técnico y una arma, el técnico es el que decide lo que le conviene y lo que no al arma...y si yo digo que tener sexo conmigo te conviene...te conviene y lo tendremos...

=¿¡Qué?=se preguntó Tsubaki, y dijo:

-P-pero ahora no me apetece...

-¿Y eso qué importa?-preguntó Black Star.

-Pero si yo no quiero sería una violación...-dijo Tsubaki, que TODAVÍA no quería tener sexo con Black Star.

-Tsubaki...un gran Dios como yo puede violar a quien quiera...-dijo Black Star.

=¿!QUÉ?=se preguntó Tsubaki, muy preocupada.

-P-pero...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Calla!...digas lo que digas no voy a parar...-la interrumpió Black Star.

Tsubaki no dijo nada, solo comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Dios...¿De verdad él iba a violarla? Jamás pensó que Black Star pudiera hacer tal cosa...Si, Black Star era muy impaciente, ¿pero tanto como para violarla?  
Black Star le quitó la camiseta a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki no dijo nada, simplemente siguió llorando un poco sin que Black Star se diera cuenta.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki no dijo nada.

-¡Feliz día de los inocentes!-dijo Black Star, alegre, mientras se quitaba de encima de Tsubaki, se quedaba sentado en el sofá y mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Cuando Tsubaki oyó aquello, cogió su camiseta, se tapó y se quedó sentada mirándolo, y al verlo así le pegó un tortazo.

Black Star se calló y la miró.

-¡Black Star!¡Eso fue una broma de mal gusto!-dijo Tsubaki, bastante enojada.

-Vamos...¿te has enfadado?-preguntó Black Star.

-¡Si!-dijo Tsubaki, y se levantó, entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Cuando estuvo allí, se puso la camiseta y empezó a llorar en silencio.

Black Star suspiró, se levantó, se puso enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Tsubaki y llamó mientras decía:

-Tsubaki...¿estás bien?

-¡No!-dijo Tsubaki desde el interior de su habitación.

-¿Me dejas entrar?-preguntó Black Star.

-¡No!-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star suspiró.

Tsubaki siguió llorando en silencio en su cuarto. Había pasado un muy mal rato, y a Black Star parecía no importarle demasiado.

-Tsubaki, ¿te enfadaste?-preguntó Black Star, entrando por la ventana.

-¡Black Star, sal de mi habitación!-dijo Tsubaki al ver como Black Star entraba.

-No...-dijo Black Star.

-Pues me voy yo...-dijo Tsubaki, intentando correr la puerta, pero no podía.

-No te esfuerces...la he bloqueado yo por fuera...-dijo Black Star.

-¡fuera!-dijo Tsubaki.

-No...¿y de verdad creías que te iba a violar?-preguntó Black Star.

-¡Black Star!¡Aparte de egocéntrico eres egoísta!¡Por conseguir lo que querías has echo daño a muchas personas, sin pensar en las consecuencias, y a ti te ha dado igual!¡Eres impaciente y me metes en líos que yo no busco!¡Soy yo quien aguanta las reprimendas de los profesores y a ti no te importa! Así que ¡Si!¡Te veo muy capaz de violarme!-dijo Tsubaki, enojada y llorando.

Black Star se quedó callado. ¿De verdad Tsubaki pensaba todo aquello de él?  
Si se lo hubiera dicho cualquier otra persona no le hubiera importado, pero si viene de Tsubaki, le importaba mucho.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star, en un tono bajo.

-¡Fuera!-dijo Tsubaki, llorando.

Black Star no dijo nada, simplemente se volvió a acercar a la ventana. Antes de marcharse la vio una vez más, y vio como Tsubaki se sentaba en el suelo, juntaba sus rodillas con su pecho y lloraba.

Black Star se entristeció, salió por la ventana, entró al departamento por la puerta, se acercó a la puerta de Tsubaki, quitó la silla que bloqueaba la puerta y dijo:

-Si quieres salir, ya puedes...

Después entró en su cuarto, se tiró en su cama y se puso a pensar, y poco a poco, se fue durmiendo.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-¡Black Star, despierta!-dijo Tsubaki, en un tono molesto.

Black Star abrió los ojos lentamente y la vio.

-Levántate y dúchate- dijo Tsubaki, cuando Black Star estuvo despierto.

Black Star asintió, no quería que Tsubaki se enfadará más con él.

Tsubaki se fue del cuarto de Black Star.

Black Star se levantó, se duchó, y cuando terminó, se levantó, se fue a su cuarto y mientras se vestía, pensaba:

=Genial...ahora, como Tsubaki está enfadada conmigo tendré que hacerme yo el desayuno...=  
Black Star suspiró y se fue al comedor y se alegró mucho al ver que, Tsubaki, aunque estaba enfadado con él, le había preparado el desayuno.

Black Star se sentó, sonrió y dijo:  
-¡Gracias!  
Tsubaki no dijo nada, simplemente le miró mal.

Black Star se calló y empezó a desayunar.

Cuando terminaron, los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron al Shibusen.

**~Empiezan las clases~**

Todos los alumnos de la clase de Stein estaban atendiendo las clases, excepto Soul y Black Star.

Black Star pensaba que podía hacer para que Tsubaki le perdonara.

**~En el descanso~**

Black Star estaba en el pico más alto del Shibusen, pensando.

De pronto vio a todos sus amigos salir del Shibusen, así que decidió ver que hacían, aunque él estaba bastante alto.

Vio como todos se juntaban en el mismo lugar donde siempre para hablar.

Vio también como Tsubaki le cogió la mano a Soul y lo llevaba a un lugar apartado.

Black Star se extrañó un poco y se fue al segundo pico más alto del Shibusen, en el lado derecho, justo encima de donde estaban Tsubaki y Soul.

Tsubaki y Soul se abrazaron.  
Black Star se sorprendió un poco.

=Bueno...son amigos¿no? Es normal que se abracen...=pensó Black Star, para tranquilizarse.

Cuando Tsubaki y Soul se separaron, se miraron, Soul puso sus manos en las caderas de Tsubaki, Tsubaki agarró a Soul por las mejillas y la acercó a ella, juntando sus labios con los él.

Black Star se sorprendió e intentó escuchar lo que decían:  
-Soul-kun...-dijo Tsubaki, al separarse.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Soul.

-Te quiero...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Yo también te quiero...-dijo Soul.

=¿¡QUÉ?=se preguntó Black Star.

-Pobre Maka...creyendo que estamos saliendo...-dijo Soul.

-Y el idiota de Black Star, pensando que lo amo...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star se quedó callado, triste. Había estado viviendo un engaño durante mucho tiempo. Había sido un estúpido.

-Soul...¿qué tal si esta tarde jugamos en la cama?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Soul asintió.

Black Star se enfureció. Quería matar a Soul.

Black Star le pegó un puñetazo a la pared y creó un agujero en la pared.

Cuando Tsubaki y Soul volvieron con los demás, Black Star se bajó y se fue a su casa.

-Black Star, ¿Adónde vas?-preguntó Maka, al ver como Black Star se iba.

-A mi casa...estoy...cansado...-dijo Black Star, y miró a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki lo miró con odio y Black Star se fue.

…

Black Star abrió la puerta de su departamento y se sentó en el sofá.

=JODER...tantos meses engañado...¡Y encima van a tener sexo ahora!=pensó Black Star.=Si le preguntó a Tsubaki...¿Me dirá la verdad?=pensó después.

…  
Pasadas 4 horas, Tsubaki todavía no había vuelto.

=Se supone que tendría que haber estado aquí hace 2 horas...=pensó Black Star.

De pronto, Tsubaki abrió la puerta, mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se peinaba un poco, porque estaba bastante despeinada, y tenía una cara de placer que no podía con ella.

-Tsubaki...¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Black Star al verla así.

-¿Eh?...Yo...yo estaba...¡con las chicas!...-dijo Tsubaki, nerviosa.

-Tsubaki...ven...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió y se sentó al lado de Black Star.

Black Star la miró fijamente y le dijo:  
-Tsubaki...¿Tú me estás engañando?

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza.

Black Star se enfadó más. Si había algo que odiara con toda su alma, eran las mentiras.

-¡Mentira!...te escuché hoy cuando hablabas con Soul...-dijo Black Star.

-¡¿Me estabas espiando?-preguntó Tsubaki, molesta.

-¡Y tú me estás engañando!-dijo Black Star.

-Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki, enojada, como lo estaba él.

-¡Inocente!-dijo Tsubaki, alegre, mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Black Star.

-Lo de Soul fue una venganza por tu broma...-dijo Tsubaki, sonriendo.

Black Star se quedó callado. Ya no estaba enojado. Sonrió, se puso encima de Tsubaki y le dijo:  
-Eres vengativa...

-Pues si...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Te quiero...-dijo Black Star, y la besó.

-Te amo...-dijo Tsubaki, al separarse, y lo besó...

Ese día de los inocentes había durado más de un día, pero Tsubaki tenía que vengarse si o si.

Jamás hemos pensado que Tsubaki pudiera ser así, pero lo es.

Y es que Tsubaki es una caja de sorpresas, y eso es lo que le gusta a Black Star. ¿pero que no le gusta de Tsubaki a Black Star?

_FIN_

¡Feliz día de los inocentes! Es divertido hacer bromas, y todos nos podemos divertir, pero no hay que pasarse...que una cosa lleva a la otra y luego pasa esto y lo otro y acabamos todos en la cárcel junto al tío de Megaupload.

Bene, próximo...

Z  
¿De qué será?  
CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAN (Música de misterio)


	7. Z de Zapatilla

Esto es un BSxT

Black Star tiene 17 años y Tsubaki 18.

Ya están saliendo y ya han mantenido relaciones sexuales.

* * *

~**Z** de **Z**apatilla~

-¿Dónde estará?-preguntó Tsubaki, mientras miraba debajo se su cama.

Tsubaki se levantó, se dirigió al salón, donde estaba Black Star y dijo:  
-Black Star...¿Has visto mi zapatilla?

Black Star negó con la cabeza.

Tsubaki suspiró y entró en su cuarto para seguir buscando la zapatilla perdida.

Tsubaki se puso a cuatro patas y se puso a buscar por todos los rincones de su habitación.

Black Star la miró y se sonrojó. Tsubaki se levantó, se dio media vuelta y preguntó:  
-Black Star, ¿estás bien?

Black Star asintió y volvió a mirar hacia el televisor.

Tsubaki se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

=Dios...con Tsubaki buscando su zapatilla, con ese pijama tan sexy...le escondería la zapatilla todos los días...=pensó Black Star, sonrojado, mientras Tsubaki se duchaba.

Tsubaki salió de la ducha, con la toalla puesta.

Tsubaki se dirigió a su cuarto, pero en mitad de camino, se paró y miró a Black Star, que estaba en el sofá, sonrojado.

=¿P-pasará algo?=se preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki se acercó a Black Star y se asomó detrás del sofá, esperando que su zapatilla estuviera ahí, poniéndole, sin querer, los pechos en la cara a Black Star.

=Dios...=pensó Black Star, feliz.

-Hay no está...-dijo Tsubaki, alejándose de el sofá.

-T-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star,, sonrojado y sangrando un poco por la nariz.

-¿Si?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-M-mira a ver s-si tienes sangre en tu pecho...-dijo Black Star mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

Tsubaki se miró los pechos.

-No tengo sangre...-dijo ella, extrañada.

-Pues que raro...con lo que me sangra la nariz...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki sonrió, de dio un beso en la frente a Black Star y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

**~Al día siguiente~**

**~Por la noche~**

-¿Pero dónde estará?-preguntó Tsubaki buscando por todo el salón.

Black Star observaba a Tsubaki.

=Bendigo el día en el que Tsubaki perdió su zapatilla=Pensó Black Star muy feliz.

=Cómo Tsubaki siga así...yo la cojo y la llevo a la cama...=pensó después.

-Black Star...¿Seguro que no viste mi zapatilla?-preguntó Tsubaki, sentándose encima de Black Star, que estaba en el sofá; quedándose, así, los dos mirando al otro y juntando sus partes íntimas.

Black Star se sonrojó más y con una sonrisa pervertida, dijo:

-Seguro...¿miraste debajo de la cama?

Tsubaki asintió.

-¿Por qué no miras otra vez?-preguntó Black Star, con la misma sonrisa pervertida.

Tsubaki suspiró, se levantó, se fue a su habitación, se puso a cuatro patas y buscó debajo de la cama; y como Tsubaki llevaba puesto un camisón, al ponerse a cuatro patas, se le vio un poco la ropa interior.

Black Star se sonrojó más y disfrutó del espectáculo.

-Yo no veo nada...-dijo Tsubaki, todavía a cuatro patas.

-Mira mejor...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki se levantó.

-Hay no está...-dijo Tsubaki, y se puso a buscar por el salón.

-Tsubaki...-dijo Black Star, todavía con su sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Si?-dijo ella, buscando.

-¿Te apetece...jugar?-dijo Black Star.

-¿Jugar?-preguntó Tsubaki, y lo miró.

Black Star la miraba sonriente y señalando la cama de él.

Tsubaki se sonrojó y dijo:

-Estoy ocupada...

-Vengaa...-pidió él, acercándose a ella.

-No-dijo Tsubaki.

-Por favor...-dijo él, acercándose tanto a ella, que sus labios se rozaron, provocando un sonrojo en Tsubaki.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad no quieres jugar?-preguntó Black Star, acercándose más a ella, aunque no se besaban. Y Black Star siempre hacía eso, presionaba un poco a Tsubaki, ella se ponía nerviosa y no podía pensar con claridad...además...en un buen comienzo para jugar, y a Black Star le encantaba.

-S-seguro...-dijo Tsubaki, sonrojada.

-...De acuerdo...-dijo Black Star mientras se levantaba.-Buenas noches...-dijo él mientras se dirigía a su cama.

-Buenas noches...-dijo Tsubaki mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

**~Días después~**

=Dios...como Tsubaki no encuentre pronto su zapatilla, me temo que no podré controlarme y la llevaré a la cama...=pensó Black Star.

Tsubaki estaba a escasos centímetros de la pared. Estaba de lado a la pared, miraba abajo, mirando sus pies descalzos. Suspiró, y después, puso su manos en la pared y se sonrojó. ¿Por qué?

Porque alguien estaba detrás suya, acorralándola contra la pared, poniendo sus dedos entre los huecos que dejaba Tsubaki entre sus dedos.

Tsubaki quiso verle, pero no pudo.

-Tsubaki...-dijo ese alguien.

Tsubaki suspiró, y se relajó un poco, solo era Black Star.

Tsubaki se sonrojó más y se puso un poco nerviosa, porque Black Star le dio un pequeño empujoncito con su miembro en las partes íntimas de Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki...todos estos días estuviste provocándome...con la excusa de que perdiste la zapatilla...-dijo Black Star.

=¿P-provocándole?...=pensó Tsubaki, y dijo:

-B-bueno...a lo mejor te provoqué un poco...pero yo no...-dijo Tsubaki, pero antes de terminar, se calló y se sonrojó más, porque Black Star estaba teniendo una erección.

-B-Black Star...¿e-estás teniendo una erección?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Si...¿se nota?-preguntó Black Star, acercándose más a Tsubaki y besándole el cuello.

Tsubaki asintió y dijo:

-T-tu miembro es grande...

Black Star sonrió y dijo:

-Gracias...y...Tsubaki...¿podemos jugar un poco?

Tsubaki se dio media vuelta, quedándose los dos mirándose.

Tsubaki sonrió y preguntó:

-¿En tu cama o en la mía?

Black Star sonrió, la besó, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama de él.

Allí, se desnudaron y comenzaron su juego favorito...

**~Un rato más tarde~**

Tsubaki y Black Star estaban en la cama de él, desnudos.

Black Star estaba mirando al techo, y Tsubaki estaba recargada en su pecho.

-Te quiero...-dijo Black Star, y le dio un beso en la frente a Tsubaki.

-Te quiero...-dijo Tsubaki, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Black Star.

-Me voy a la ducha...-dijo ella, mientras se levantaba y pisó algo. Cuando lo miró, sonrió.

-¡Mi zapatilla!-dijo ella feliz.

¿Eh?-dijo Black Star mientras se asomaba a ver la zapatilla de Tsubaki.

-¡Es verdad! La última vez que jugamos fue en tu cama y yo debí de dejarme aquí una de las zapatillas...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star suspiró.

Tsubaki lo besó y dijo:

-Gracias...  
Después se levantó y se fue a la ducha, pero antes, se paró en la puerta, lo miró y le dijo:

-Cada vez me gusta jugar más contigo...-y se fue a la ducha.

_FIN_  
Weeeeeee

Este es el drabble final.

Bene, espero que os haya gustado. Si tenéis alguna duda, me la preguntáis en un review o un mensaje privado o algo.

Espero os guste.

Si te han gustado, mándaselo a tus amigos...  
y si no...a tus enemigos, y que se jodan.

¡Hasta la próxima!  
:3


End file.
